Air
'The power of Air, like the Element itself, is invisible.' It comes not in a burst of heat, such as Fire, or in an surge of liquid, such as Water, or in the strength of stone, like Earth. Air breathes through the soul, touching depths of existence that mortals see only in their dreams. From the beginning, this Elemental has dictated the life patterns of every creature on Uthrandir. The followers of Air believe that they are infused with this power. They also live in the Air, soaring above the clouds. A glimpse of these Air creatures during battle can send the armies of their enemies into panic. Air followers are lightning fast and can gain a tremendous advantage by attacking their foes from above unwalkable terrain and obstacles. Their ability to fly comes at a disadvantage though. While their lightness and agility are excellent components for flying, their bodies are the most fragile and armor would only compromise their balance. 'The Patrons of Air are as follows:' 'Daeva, the Stormcaller' Title: Human Sorcerer Patron of: Capriciousness, the weather Physical description: A tall, imposing man with a large, bushy beard and stormy eyes, Daeva is adorned in a voluminous grey robe and hood. The air seems to crackle around him with energy and wind always seems to be twirling around him, shifting his beard and clothing. Personality: Generally pleasant, this patron can be prone to wild mood swings and can easily go from depressed to furious in just a few minutes. Usually aloof, Daeva avoids all but his most devout followers, but can be very rewarding to the people that follow him by providing boons of good winds and rain. Who follows: Farmers and fishermen, anyone looking to turn their lives around. ﻿Faith: Air 'Algor, Lord of Winter' Title/race: Frost Giant Warrior Patron of: Cold, Ice, Winter Physical description: A hulking giant with blue-tinted skin and turquoise eyes. He’s cloaked in an armor of pure ice, wolf pelts, and bones and is armed with a massive, ice-like greatsword. He has a beard that is reminiscent of icicles and reaches halfway down his massive chest. His breath is said to be able to freeze a man solid and he brings a chill to the air wherever he goes with his footsteps leaving frost in every step. Personality: Dour and silent, Algor rarely speaks. He is a solitary being that prefers the company of frozen peaks to that of warm-blooded companions. Once per year, he’ll leave the frozen north and travel the land to see what has happened while he was living in solitude. Who follows: People living in colder climates, those looking for protection of their crops during the winter. ﻿Faith: Air 'Aeolus, the Wizened Windlord' Title: Aerofethan Messenger of Wisdom Patron of: adaptability, quickness, flexibility, versatility, messengers, trade, birds, Aerofethan, travel, diplomacy, clouds Physical description: A massive, graceful Aerofethan with the plumage of a great owl, Aeolus is a quick and adaptable warrior that ranges far and wide to catch all kinds of prey. A fantastic flyer, he is extremely versatile and flexible, responding to changing air pressures and temperatures with ease. Personality: Aeolus is an easy-going patron that never takes a hard stance on anything unless he himself is threatened. Though not that easily swayed, he is extremely compromising in his views and would prefer for people to get along. Always open to new ideas, Aeolus is a tolerant being that values everyone and everything. Who follows: People starting a new career or moving to live in a new place, anyone needing guidance when faced with a sudden change in their lives. ﻿Faith: Air